


Stupid

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate ending to Episode 9, F/F, Kyoko is Bitter, Sayaka is a Witch, Short One Shot, Spoilers, please pretend I know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid, stupid Sayaka, and her stupid desire to help people..</p><p>An alternate ending to episode 9 - or what would have happened if Kyoko would have been able to handle Sayaka's witch form on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode 9, obviously. Please don't read if you didn't watch that episode yet. Also, slight spoilers of the true nature of Homura's cold behaviour towards Madoka. 
> 
> This is my first time ever writing this sort of thing, so bear with me! Please leave a comment or something to let me know what you think. It's appreciated.

They hear evil laughter around them as they fight off the non-existent creatures. Well, Kyoko fights. Madoka, who can’t really do anything because she’s not a Puella Magi yet, tries to attack Sayaka with reason instead.

“Sayaka!”

No answer.

“Sayaka, please!”

The barrier is as vibrant as ever. Is this even Sayaka? Is this of any use in getting Sayaka to stop?

Madoka tries once again.

“Sayaka, you wouldn’t have wanted this!”

More laughter, as if Sayaka (or whoever this is) is laughing right in Madoka’s face. Kyoko, in the meantime, has prepared herself for what she’ll inevitably need to do.

She leaps through the air, to the center of the witch’s energy, and stabs with all her might. Madoka shrieks. “Sayaka!”

Kyoko stabs, hits, gives the witch a blow to its disproportional head, stabs the center once more. She tries not to think too much about what she's doing, or more specifically, who this witch once was.

And then all of a sudden it’s over. The barrier disappears, and there’s a Grief Seed on the sidewalk. Kyoko picks it up, hastily, as if someone will try and steal it from her.

Madoka is crying with her head in her hands. Kyoko walks up to her.

“Honestly, what did you expect?”

Madoka looks up, tears in her eyes, disbelief in her expression.

“That wasn’t Sayaka anymore, the witch I killed. It once was her. Now it’s just one of many witches. Stop crying.”

Madoka stands up and yells: “You tried to save her, too! You cared about her, too!”

Kyoko remains calm, although it takes everything she’s got to not just snap at Madoka or yell at her to shut up already.

“This was a witch, Madoka. Not Sayaka. That’s all.”

Her words send Madoka into another crying fit, and she runs home crying.

Kyoko stands there for a while, watching her disappear into the night, before she starts to wander home. _Stupid Sayaka_ , she thinks, _always trying to help people and be right_.

_Stupid, stupid Sayaka, why didn’t you use a Grief Seed for once! Would it be that revolting?_

_Stupid, wretched, goody two-shoes, righteous, angelic Sayaka!_

_Stupid Sayaka, with her stupid little smile, and her stupid wish, and that stupid guy, what’shisname, Kyousuke, doesn’t matter, it’s all stupid._

At this point she’s muttering under her breath.

“Stupid Sayaka, who died just as we became friends, stupid Sayaka, who actually listened to me when I told her my story, stupid Sayaka, who always saved Grief Seeds for others, stupid Sayaka, who tried to fight me when we first met, stupid, stupid Sayaka.

Stupid Sayaka, with her stupid, blue eyes, stupid Sayaka, who didn’t want to believe me when I told her what a cruel world this was, stupid Sayaka, who saved her wish for some guy she fell in love with, stupid Sayaka, she should have fallen in love with me instead!”

 When she realises what she’s said she quickly covers her mouth with her hand. There are tears in her eyes, she wipes them away while bitterly kicking away a few pieces of gravel on the street.

Then, all of a sudden, all of it seems so unfair to her, Sayaka’s death, Sayaka’s wish, Sayaka’s contract, everything, everything Sayaka had to bear.

“Why did you have to die?!” she screams out, suddenly, her words pierce through the night air and echo after her.

She might, maybe, possibly, understand Homura and her infatuation with Madoka a little better now, because everyone could have turned into a witch and she would not have cared, but not _Sayaka._

She wonders if this is what heartbreak feels like.

Looking up, she realises she’s standing in front of the door to her hotel room. She gets in and locks the door.

Not Sayaka.


End file.
